


Matters of the Heart

by NarryEm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nogitsune, Teen Wolf AU, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes, Werewolf, kinda I guesss, omg Stiles though, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We are the last people standing</i>
  <br/>
  <i>At the end of the night</i>
  <br/>
  <i>We are the greatest pretenders</i>
  <br/>
  <i>In the cold morning light</i>
</p><p>Louis is the Alpha werewolf.  Zayn is a werefox who has come to stay a while. A wolf and a fox never gets along but when they do--or heaven forbid, if they fall for one another--it could only mean bad news. Especially when one of them is not what he says he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Laura Palmer", summary from "Get Home" both by Bastille
> 
> This is heavily inspired by the last two or three episodes of _Teen Wolf_. Am I the one who thinks that Dylan O'Brien deserves an Emmy for his phenomenal performance since the winter premiere? Yeah?
> 
> Oh, in this AU, people know about the supes as they have 'come out of the coffin' and whatnot. (Yes, that was a True Blood reference.)

Louis hates Zayn's guts the moment he sniffs him out. It's just that Zayn's got the strong scent of the earth and the undergrowth clinging to his stupid black leather jacket and his dark hair is styled up into an impeccable quiff. _And_ he knows that Zayn is a fucking fox.

His hackles rise and Louis has to remind his wolf to stand down for now. For all he knows, Zayn could be unaware of the fact that he is a werefox and that he makes Louis' skin crawl with his mere presence. The eighteen-year-old has half a mind to growl at the scrawny chap and let him know that the school is his territory.

But then the dark haired were lifts up his eyes and Louis can't help but stare. They are a delicious shade of golden brown and green, like the perfect creme brulee but even better. He smirks and lets his eyes go all glowy like a wolf's eyes at night for a split second. Then the new student walks away from Louis' field of view, disappearing into a sea of other people and Louis soon loses his scent in the cacophony of mundane human smells.

 

 

-

 

 

"I'm Zayn," the new student says as he slides into the seat next to Louis. Louis snarls in warning and his pack tenses up. Niall--his beta--is on his side in an instant, cramming into the crowded bench. The other people in the canteen back away as it is never a good idea to be stuck in a supernatural smack-down.

"Chilly," Zayn smirks. "Don't worry, I'm just a kindred fox spirit wandering the lovely town that is London. Sheesh, ever since us supernatural have come out, you wolves have been so open with your territorial bullshite. Like, some of us non-wolfy weres don't need our own designated turf to live on. I only need food, shelter, and a good arse to shag."

Niall snarls, his eyes glowing electric blue. His body starts to literally vibrate and fur starts to sprout on his face and neck. Before he can turn into a full wolf, though, Louis stops with a raised hand.

"As long as you aren't affiliated with my pack, we shall tolerate you. If you start any of your fox mischief, you're dead or worse, got it?" Louis says, staring him down.

Zayn smiles (and Louis has to try not to soften up his tough Alpha face that he's learned to perfect over the past few years. Why did his father have to retire early, ugh) and offers his hand. "It's a deal."

Louis shakes it and promptly yelps when he is electrocuted a bit.

"Sorry, old habit. I'm part thunder kitsune and my mum is some kind of a supernatural as well."

Niall growls. "Leave."

"Sheesh, tough crowd. Alrighty then, I can take a hint."

And just like that, Zayn has successfully waltzed into Louis' life.

 

 

-

 

 

"Hey there gorgeous," Zayn smirks as Louis enters the classroom. Seriously? "Love the clothes you're wearing babe, but I think I'd look even better on ya."

A couple of the humans giggle and Louis fixes his fringe as a nervous habit. "You wish, fox. I'd never stoop that low." He does put a little to sway to his hips as he takes his seat next to Eleanor though.

"He's hot," Eleanor sighs dreamily and Louis flicks her forehead. "Hey! Just because I am your human best friend doesn't mean that I am part of your pack. I can lust after some gorgeous Pakistani kitsune all I want."

Eleanor, well she's not _all_ human, per se. She's human physically but she has this gift of foresight and telepathy and a weak telekinesis. ("I'm like Sookie!" she had once said and Louis laughed at her fondly) Louis has always suspected that Eleanor has a drop or two of the mage blood.

"You are my pack because I love you and you're like that little sister I have too many of," Louis says, ruffling Eleanor's carefully sculpted curls and she shrieks.

"Bad dog," Eleanor scowls and Louis laughs.

"Seriously though, I do consider you a part of my pack and therefore, I strongly advise that you stay away from that one. Foxes are known tricksters and getting involved with one of them is risky business."

"Or maybe not," Zayn interrupts, sitting down next to them. "I'm only a part kitsune so the worst I will do is manage some mischief and get a few laughs out of it. My powers are limited to summoning electricity and stuff. Like what I did to you earlier but I could do more if I wanted to."

"Yeah whatever," Louis growls and Eleanor slaps his arm.

"Please pardon his behaviour. He isn't quite trained to behave like a half-decent prick in public. I think he spends too much time with his pack but that's just from a human's point of view."

"True. But that's what makes him all the more darkly sexy, Miss Eleanor," Zayn says, a smile gracing his features. Louis growls and looks away, just wishing for the teacher to come in already.

 

An hour later, Zayn leaves the classroom with Eleanor and the entire class in his thrall and Eleanor assures him that Zayn is just a werefox, nothing more and nothing less. "You're just jealous because he befriended me first and not you," she smirks.

"What's that even mean?"

"It means that in the future, there is more for you and Zayn in store. Can't see it quite clearly yet but I've this feeling, yeah? And when have my feelings ever been proven wrong?"

Louis shrugs. Gut instincts are tricky business though. Your instincts can be so easily overruled by emotions and sometimes physical circumstances.

And Louis won't ever make the mistake of following his heart again.

 

Ever.

 

 

-

 

 

"Are you hell-bent on getting your arse whupped or what?" Louis snarls out at the smirking fox.

"I live next door, silly." Zayn grins.

"The one by the broken lamppost? Why would you even wanna live somewhere so big if you're by yourself?"

"No reasons. I like nice things and owning them gives me pleasure. Among other things." His golden hazel eyes rove up and down Louis' body and for the first time in his life, Louis feels self-conscious. He's a wolf, meaning that he's used to running around in the forest in his wolf form and then changing back into his naked human form in front of his pack mates. So being appraised thus by a sanctimonious fox bitch shouldn't feel as though he is being examined like some expensive car.

"I can sense your unease, you know," Zayn whispers, somehow having closed the space between so that now, his breath can be felt on Louis' hair. Damn his short height. "Other something else too, although you would rather die than admit that you feel that way."

"Get the fuck out."

"Oh Lou," Zayn chuckles, "I do enjoy your struggle. Luckily for me, your lovely mother has invited me over for dinner, despite the fact that I'm a scrawny little fox bitch, as you have fondly referred to me many a time."

Louis gawps, eyes glowing Alpha red. Zayn chuckles even more loudly, that bastard.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, babes."

 

 

-

 

 

Zayn cleans up nice. And Louis means it in a strictly aesthetic sense.

He shows up to the Tomlinson house wearing a printed button up and black jeans, and a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Louis' mum is so delighted and gushes about how lovely it is to see a new face in town. Louis can honestly say that he has seen his mum less excited over meeting his own pack mates, and it makes his hackles rise.

The dinner is nice, just some pot roast and steamed vegetables. Zayn compliments Jay on the food with every bite he has and Jay blushes and says that he has such nice mannerisms. She jokes about how her own son could be more like Zayn because apparently he is a rabid one.

("Well, I could be, being wolf and all," he grumbles, just barely managing a civil tone.  He earns nothing more than a scowl from his mum and innocent-seeming giggles from his sisters.  Lottie looks like she found a new boy to crush on.)

Afterwards, Jay makes Louis do the dishes but Zayn insists that he help out.

"You could soap and I'll rinse? I can think of better things I would love to do to that lovely body of yours but we are in a kitchen alas, I shall appease myself with the presence of you so close to mine." Zayn says so casually that Louis chokes on a sip of water.

"Are you sure that you're not part incubus as well? It seems to me that every time you open your mouth, something sexual comes out."

"Oh baby, this is me keeping it down. If I were trying to seduce you, you would know."

 

They wash the dishes in silence. Zayn hip-checks him a couple times and once, Louis nearly drops Jay's favourite plate. He glowers at Zayn for that, at which Zayn smirks like a little kid who has had his hand in a cookie jar.

"Stop it," Louis growls, not bothering to hold back the Alpha wolf creeping into his tone.

"Why should I? You are so damn sexy when annoyed."

Louis turns around to face the slightly taller lad. "I'm annoyed, happy?"

"Not quite."

Zayn takes the glass away from Louis' hand and sets it down in the sink. Before Louis can fathom what is going on, Zayn has him pressed up against the counter and his lips are on his. The fox's dark plump lips are as soft and rough at the same time as they look. They are relentless and demanding, never letting Louis take control of the brief kiss. By the time Zayn pulls back with a full sneer, Louis finds himself wanting more.

"Sod off," Louis spits out.

"Yeah, you can finish up by yourself. Unless you need a hand," he winks as he leaves.

 

 

-

 

 

The full moon is nearing and Louis can feel Zayn's presence everywhere. It's not like Zayn is up in Louis' business all the time, rather, he keeps his distance but always remains within Louis range of sight and/or smell. His death-speckled woodsy scent has become a regular part of Louis' everyday life and Louis likes it. In a, ehm, sexual way. Something about that particular scent arouses his wolf and he has to tamp that part him down, especially at night with the moon's call growing louder and stronger each night.

"Just fuck him then," Harry says, and Niall promptly answers for Louis by hitting him upside his head.

"Harry," Liam chides. "Sex isn't the answer to everything."

"It is if there is unresolved sexual tension that makes me wanna gag, and not in the good way," Harry shrugs.

Niall laughs, and goes to collect him in a bone-crushing hug. It's always been like this, the four of them. Louis comes from a family of Alphas and the rest of the boys are just betas. Niall happened to be the second-in-command because he is the best hunter and fighter in the pack, Louis himself included.  As far back as Louis can remember, Harry and Niall have always been close like this.  Hell, it was even worse during the period when they both realised that they have deeper feelings for each other but neither could jeopardise their friendship and pack for the sake of love.  It took one massive intervention to sort _that_ mess out.

They tumble to the grassy ground and Louis watches with a fond smile as they tussle about. The two of them have a bond that none of the other pack mates share and Louis likes to think that it is their wolf mate bond. Or just puppy love, whichever works best.

Harry refuses to surrender even with Niall's weight on his body and the other boy's legs bracketing his hips. Their bodies fit together perfectly, each line and curve slotting up nicely and Harry seems to have noticed this as well. He shifts his hips up and Niall gasps, his fangs coming down and eyes starting to glow.

"Oh eww," Liam whines. "Get a room, guys. I do _not_ want a repeat of last full moon."

Louis laughs. Four weeks ago, when the full moon had been at its apex, Niall and Harry had literally torn at each other's clothes and Niall fucked Harry until both of them were spent and sexed out. Poor Liam had to bore witness for the first few seconds before he and Louis could leave the two lovers at the clearing. Louis had made no big deal out of it, but Liam had been traumatised for life.

"Enough you two," Louis commands, his voice taking a different tone as he lets his wolf loose a bit. Niall immediately lets up and bites Harry on the side of his neck swiftly before he springs up and returns to Louis' side dutifully.

"We're going for a run tomorrow night. Got a quiz to study for so yeah. You could go all-night by yourselves if you'd like since I'll have to duck out early," Louis offers. He looks to his side only to see Niall eyeing Harry up in a predatory way and he knows that those two could use the extra adrenaline rush.

"We can think of better things to do," Niall says slyly and at least Harry has the decency to blush.

"Go now," Louis half-orders. It's too soon if he lives another day to see those two fuck on the forest floor like there's no tomorrow.

They shift into their wolf forms and Niall nips at the tip of Harry's tail before he bounds off, a blur of sandy brown fur and dark brown disappearing in to the forest canopy.

"What about you," Liam asks.

"Gotta study the wonderful thing that is quantum mechanics, love," Louis answers.

"I meant about Zayn. Harry does have a point, as shocking as it is. Ever since he got here, he's done everything to get under your skin. Your mum adores him to bits, ninety percent of the school is under his charm or whatever and I'm sure that a lot of the supernatural population feels that pull towards him as well."

"Shut up Liam. He's just a fox; and they are mischievous creatures by nature. He'll leave soon and fade into history."

 

 

-

 

 

The night of the full moon is finally upon them and Louis can't bear the thrum of wild energy that is rearing and ready to burst. All through school, he can barely keep his eyes to going all wolf and a couple times, he has to duck into the toilets until his eyes regain their human blue and his claws retract into blunt human nails. (Attempting to use writing tools with claws sprouting from his fingertips is a massive pain in the neck, as Louis has found out long ago.)

When night falls upon them, he immediately shifts and trots into the forest. He and his pack have a meeting place in the grove by the small stream and that's where they always meet up before their full moon hunt.

Except the person Louis finds there is not a wolf.

It's Zayn.

All naked.

And in the light of the full moon, all soft and nurturing, Zayn looks so beautiful. His tan skin has been partially bleached by the silvery moonlight and his dark hair looks pitch black, the fringe falling into his eyes that are glowing a breathtaking shade of gold and green.

"Y'know wolves aren't the only ones affected by the draw of the full moon." Zayn comments, body arched over the rock with his arm thrown over draping at his side as though he is basking in the moonlight and Louis' hungry gaze. "And I know that you can still understand human speech. So why don't you change back so you can have your wicked way with me?"

Louis obliges.

"I will not," Louis growls, but the sudden coldness from the loss of his thick wolf fur and the way that moonlight is bathing Zayn in its beauty makes the sharp features of Zayn's already modelesque face stand out even more and his body reacts to that viciously. He almost feels light headed with the way his blood is draining to one place in his body.

"You're too much of an Alpha," Zayn pouts, staring him down. "For once, can't you let it go and stop over-thinking?"

Zayn grins lazily as his hands slowly continue to trail down the length of his body and to his lower parts. He wraps his fingers around his half-hard prick and starts stroking himself. The fox lets out these delicious little whines that makes Louis want to pin him down to the ground and pound into him until Zayn is begging for release and the bliss. But he can't. He's not going to fuck his annoying little twat just because the full moon elevates his hormones and makes him more horny than his normal teenager-horny state. He's not.

The werefox opens his eyes and fucking winks at Louis. He sucks on his fingers, slurping around it deliberately in a way that may have made Louis' dick twitch; he plays with his nipples and then his sac for a bit before he tucks one finger inside of himself, moaning so beautifully at the intrusion and fuck, Louis wants to. He wants to be the one making Zayn moan that way, and scream out his name as he fucks him again and again until the morning light descends upon them.

"Lou . . . " Zayn groans, tugging on his prick in an urgent way. "Don't wanna--wanna come with you in me. Please?"

And Louis breaks.

He strides forward and grips at Zayn's shoulders. Louis pulls Zayn up and into a bruising kiss that is all teeth and lust and raw need. His hips rut against Zayn's as he ravishes Zayn's mouth, who lets him with an air of triumph. When they pull back to gulp in some much need air, Louis tackles Zayn down to the ground. He gathers up both of Zayn's wrists in one hand and with his free one, toys with Zayn's leaking cock. The sounds that leave the fox's mouth should be illegal, doing things to Louis wound-up body and making him yearn for Zayn's touches even more. So he does, he places his throbbing prick at Zayn's entrance and pushes in without as much as a warning look.

Zayn takes it so well, with a loud yelp followed by a moan that makes Louis want to howl. He clenches around Louis and it takes all Louis has not to come undone right there. Instead, he pulls out nearly all the way before he slams back in, all the way up to the hilt. The werefox keens and writhes in his spot, heels digging into the dip above Louis' hips.

"C'mon," Zayn taunts. "'S that all you got, Mr Big Bad Wolf? Been with bird who can fuck harder than that."

Louis snarls and bites down onto Zayn's bony shoulder, revelling in the pained gasp that he elicits. He then starts to pound into him mercilessly, letting his wolf take over. "Fuck, _harder_ ," Zayn keens and Louis isn't sure exactly which one of the two he meant. So he bites Zayn again, this time on the neck, and thrusts erratically, looking for the other's prostate.

"Ungh, right there," Zayn moans, tightening up around Louis and he feels as though he will burst any moment now. "Keep, ahhh!"

Zayn comes, his arse tightening almost too much rhythmically around Louis and he can feel the hot drops of Zayn's release painting both their stomachs. Zayn goes boneless, legs falls to the side but he rocks his hips, urging Louis' to keep on fucking him.

"Go on," he mumbles. "I like it to hurt a bit anyway."

That's all Louis really needs to start fucking Zayn like the animal that he is. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes in the forest and after some time, Louis can feel his knot swelling up. Zayn mewls at the feeling and reaches back to feel the place where they are joined, fingers ghosting over the bulge at the base of Louis' prick.

"Fuck, I thought that it was all myth," Zayn groans, hips pushing back. "Gonna knot me up good, babes? Fill me up with your pups?"

And that does it. Louis pushes in hard, forcing his knot inside of Zayn's puffed up rim and comes harder than he ever has in his life. Zayn yelps and Louis can feel his body shake as he comes again, tears welling up at the oversensitivity and there is a small part of Louis that loves it, that he broke Zayn somehow and that he is like, not so superior anymore.

Louis actually has never knotted anyone before. So he didn't expect for Zayn to hiss at him when he tries to pull out, the fat bulb preventing them from separating.

"Ugh, not so sexy in the aftermath, I reckon," Zayn says breathlessly. "I'm stuck."

Louis kisses him, rocking his hips shallowly. "Bet I can make you come at least once more."

Zayn laughs dryly. "I'm not that easy, babe."

"Really?" Louis tugs at Zayn's soft cock and Zayn whimpers, his body betraying him as his prick twitches in interest as Louis starts to stroke him slowly and teasingly. His thumb plays with the slit and Zayn moans, burying his face in Louis' broad shoulder.

"Lou--" he gasps, because Louis has also slipped in a finger alongside of massive knot. The knot is so big, brushing against his prostate but not quite right on it. But Louis' finger is long enough to lightly stroke it, making Zayn fall apart at the painful pleasure, too much and not nearly enough at the same time. Zayn bites at Louis' collarbone, hard enough to draw blood but Louis pays no attention to the tiny stab of pain. He wiggles his finger inside, feeling up how much his knot has gone down. Not much, if he is being honest. But that doesn't stop him from slipping in a second finger, jabbing straight into Zayn's sensitive spot.

"Fuck," Zayn's entire body tenses up before he comes, a dribble coming out the slit of his dick as he trembles so violently that Louis is worried that Zayn is trying to get away from him. That wouldn't bode well for either of them.

"Shhh," he soothes his lover. "Only a few more minutes and then we can find elsewhere to lie down, yeah? You're doing so well, taking in my knot."

"Nngh," Zayn manages. "Stupid wolfy dick. Lucky you are a good shag."

"'Course I am. And I'm not all douche-y, I swear."

Zayn's eyes flash with something that Louis can't quite decipher, "I know."

Once Louis' knot has gone down, he pulls out carefully. The moon has begun to come down from its apex and Louis can feel the energy still vibrating inside of him.

"Sleep," Zayn mumbles. "Think about us later."

Louis obeys.

 

He wakes a few hours later as the sun's first rays start to shine down upon them through the cover of canopy.

There's a warm weight on top of him and it moves with each breath he takes. Louis smiles because that person's hair is tickling him neck a bit and he can also feel their morning wood aligned. He rolls them over so that he is on top instead, gripping at the other person's narrow hips.

When he opens his eyes, he nearly has a heart attack.

Why is he naked on the forest floor with an equally naked Zayn?

Then he remembers last night. All of it.

He isn't complaining, what with Zayn having been an excellent lay and god, he popped his first knot.

"Why you awake s' early," Zayn grumbles, shifting a little underneath Louis. That tiny motion causes their halfway stiffies to rub up against each other, and Louis moans.

"Mmm, you're gon' do all the work if you wanna fuck me," Zayn murmurs, sounding half asleep already.

"Is that what you want, little fox?" Louis asks, actively rutting against Zayn's now.

"Nnngh, yes?" he answers, sounding unsure. Louis grabs both of their dicks, lining them up properly so that he can do this bit right. He thumbs at the top of Zayn's semi and grins at the litany of curses that fall from Zayn's plump lips. He reaches out with his free hand so that he can pull Zayn's head down for a kiss. Zayn apparently is already far too gone for anything that involves coordination because all he does is pant into Louis' mouth as he rock his hips up and tries to get Louis to go faster and harder.

They come with each other's names at the top of each other's tongues. Zayn does cry out his name when he comes, but Louis bites at Zayn's shoulder instead.

"Hmm, best fuck ever," Zayn says dopily, a lazy smile on his face. "We should do this again."

Louis stiffens. "But--"

"Don't say that it was the full moon. The extra horny-ness wouldn't have affected you like that if you hadn't had feelings for me before hand. Let your heart feel for once, Lou."

"But that will put my pack in danger. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice what your heart wants for the sake of the ones you love."

"What about the things that your heart desires, though?" Zayn asks, cocking an eyebrow. "What if one day, you have to choose between your pack and you heart? Will you be able to forsake all your instincts at follow your heart instead?"

"I dunno." Louis answers truthfully.

"It's alright," Zayn croons, nuzzling into Louis' neck. "I'm here for you no matter what."

 

 

-

 

 

In the weeks that follow, it's obvious to everyone that Zayn has changed. He has got . . . _darker_ , that's the only way that Louis can explain it. His eyes are now a dark mix of chocolate and hazel, flashing with something otherworldly every now and then.

And it's weird. All the supernaturals start to either disappear or nearly die in accidents that are hard to describe even with the supernatural-ness of the deceased. It makes Louis want to pull Zayn in even closer even though Zayn has been acting so distant.

Almost as if _he_ wants to protect Louis from all that's been happening.

 

On one rare sunny afternoon, Louis is lounging about in Eleanor's backyard. Her family just installed a small pool that is about waist deep and of course Louis has taken it upon himself to test out its wonders.

"Louis, stop shaking you hair out. If your hair clogs up the drain, I won't be happy smelling wet dog hair for the next few weeks," Eleanor threatens only half-heartedly.

"Make me," replies Louis flippantly, coming up closet to where El is sitting on a chaise.

"You are so--"

Eleanor stops mid-sentence and her eyes take on a faraway look that Louis knows all too well. He jumps out of the pool and crouches next to her, steadying her just in case she passes out. (She doesn't this time)

"Chaos has come again," she rasps out in a voice that isn't hers. It's familiar still, and Louis can't recall whose it is. Someone close to him yet different at the same time.

She blinks a couple times and looks to Louis with terror in her eyes.

"The trickster spirit is behind everything," Eleanor blurts out. "The nogitsune. It's known by many different names but in the Japanese folklore, it's an evil fox spirit that will in habit a body and make it its own. It thrives on pain, strife and chaos, hence all the shit that's happening to the supernatural critters around here. I bet the pain it's elicited from those deaths has been feeding the spirit.  
"The question is: who is the spirit possessing?"

 

 

-

 

 

"Heya mate," Niall greets at the sight of Zayn on his front porch. "What ya doin' here? If ya are lookin' for Louis, he's over at El's. They just got a pool installed and I was thinkin' of goin' there meself."

Zayn chuckles darkly. "You won't be doin' that anytime soon."

As quick as lightening, Zayn lunges forward and drives his bare hand into Niall's guts. He twists at a random organ and smiles as the blond slumps forward, blood spewing forth of his mouth, The tendrils of pain travel up his hand and to his mouth, nourishing the famished spirit inside of him and in part, himself. He doesn't know how long this spirit has been with him, a couple centuries, maybe. He has traveled the world, causing chaos everywhere he went. He used to fight it, the nogitsune that is making him do all these terrifying things. Now, he just embraces it.

Darkness is a part of everyone and his happens to be more chaotic and life-consuming than the others.

But there are rare moments when his old self re-emerges, the real Zayn that has fallen for Louis and doesn't want to hurt him. "Niall, if you can hear me please tell Louis to kill Z-" he doesn't get to finish before the spirit takes over again.

"Look at you," the Dark One taunts. "Trying to protect your beloved. But guess what, you are nothing now. Nothing can save you or anyone in this little town anymore. Chaos has come again and chaos will stay until it is satisfied."

He drops Niall's unconscious body on to the floor and leaves. If Louis is only a couple minutes away, why not just go face the music now?

 

Eleanor greets him. She gasps when their arms brush but Zayn plays it cool. If he shows any unease or the slightest weakness, the little clairvoyant will figure out that it is he who is the Dark One.

"Lou!" he says, smiling brightly.

"Hey, Zayn. Have you heard from Nialler today? He was going to come over and hang out in the pool but he never texted back."

"Haven't heard from him either," Zayn replies. Inside, Zayn is screaming begging to be let out but the spirit has grown too strong. He can't do anything even if Louis died in his arms.

"Strange," Louis muses.

He leans in lips parted and the spirit lurches forward so that they meet in a heated kiss from the moment their lips touch each other. Zayn licks into Louis' mouth with almost an feverish need and Louis lets him. His legs fall open as Zayn climbs into his laps, bringing their bodies flushed together so that Louis can feel every inch of his skin.

Then he bites Louis' lip.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Zayn says, finally breaking through. "I'm the nogitsune, Louis. You have to kill me before--"

"Now, now," he says, tutting. "Don't listen to that weak little thing. I assure you, Zayn is very happy the way he is right now, about to be fucked senseless. As am I, to be honest. But wolves are such a nuisance, always driving out the other supernaturals based on false assumptions and that stupid need to dominate. Well, I wonder how well your little pack of pups will do without two of their strongest wolves?"

Louis shoves Zayn off his lap. "This isn't funny, Zayn. Are you up to one of your mischiefs again?"

Zayn laughs darkly, the sound echoing all around them and taunting Louis. "You wish. Because the werefoxes are nothing compared to my full reign, little wolf. Death might be a kinder option for those who have to live through this."

"No," Louis growls.

"Ah but your fears are true. The only way to stop me now, Lou, is to kill me, I'm afraid."

"I won't play into your tricks," Louis grits out. His thoughts are spinning now, trying to come up with a way to save Zayn without killing anyone. There has to be a way.

"Poor Lou, can't bear to kill his own lover can you? You mortals are so weak, slaves to your emotions. Just kill me and be done with it, little wolf."

Louis acts on his instincts. He lets his fangs down and grips at Zayn's shoulders with his claws. He bites Zayn's neck before the spirit can retaliate.

"You little fucker," the spirit rasps out. Then Zayn collapses and Louis barely manages to catch him before he falls to the ground.

 

 

-

 

 

Zayn wakes in the hospital a week later. He has a bandage on his throat and there is an IV drip going into the back of his hand. He growls before he rips it out of him and sits up, intending to leave.

"No you're not," Louis commands. Zayn pouts.

"I hate hospitals," he grumbles.

"Well just be glad that me biting you didn't cause you to die. Because apparently I'm not supposed to bite supernaturals that are already weres."

Oh shit. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you but the nogitsune was too strong."

"No worries. I nearly killed you and that's what got the thing out of you. You're you now."

Zayn blinks back his tears. He's . . . free?

"I'm free?" he asks aloud.

"Mm-hmm." Louis confirms.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Though the bite did do something else to ya."

"What'd it do?"

 

 

-

 

 

Zayn sighs as Louis growls at him playfully. He is no longer a werefox, just a mere human now. So he doesn't feel the pull of the moon as much as he used to.

"Louis, I have an essay due tomorrow," he complains, looking at the screen of his laptop in lament.

"But Zayn," Louis draws out his name, and Zayn can practically smell Louis' libido. "I'm so horny, babe."

"Fuck yourself, literally," he retorts, turning his eyes back to the screen.

He hears another growl before he feels himself being tackled down to the bed, his hands pinned by his head. "No," Louis says. "Mine."

Louis' lips captures his in a forceful kiss and Zayn gives up the pretense of resisting him. Full moon is tomorrow and Louis' hormones have been crazier than the usual. So he slips out of his trackies, revealing the very apparent lack of pants. Louis' eyes flash red as he starts to kiss a path down his throat, eliciting loud breathless pants from the boy underneath.

"Fuck, Lou,' Zayn groans. "Don't tease me if you're gonna fuck me. Just fucking get it in me."

Louis smirks. They fucked in the morning and Louis makes a quick work of finding the lube and squirting it onto his fingers. He fingers Zayn for a sweetly torturous minute or two , fingertips brushing against his prostate and driving Zayn mad with the pleasure he is receiving. Zayn has had enough, so he flips them around and then lines Louis up behind him before he sinks down. Gravity pulls him down quicker than he had anticipated and god, it's so good. He's had a lot of sex in his two hundred years yet he has never quite been fucked like this. Or _made love_.

Their bodies move in a that desperate, yet passionate way. The way Zayn's body just melts into Louis' body as he hits his spot head-on is one of the best feelings that Zayn has ever experienced. He doesn't ever want to stop this.

When he comes, it's with an endless chant of Louis' name and vice versa. Louis doesn't try to push his knot inside and Zayn doesn't blame him. He doubts that without a supernatural tolerance of pain and knack for fast healing, he'd be able to accommodate that.

Afterwards, they lie together on the bed, snuggled into each other. Louis seems calmer and not bursting with energy anymore.

Knowing that Louis will want at least three more round later tonight, Zayn closes his eyes and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> My reason behind Zayn being such a flirt is that in Korean folklore (maybe in Japanese folklore too) foxes are kinda like the Western incubi/succubi except they are all female and eat human livers called Gumiho (literally translates to nine-tailed fox). In Korea, if you call a woman a fox, it means that she is good at flirting with guys and 'stealing' them too, and often implies promiscuity. The more you know.


End file.
